Twinkleshipping-Shining Star~(Erena x Madoka)
Twinkleshipping is a fanfic where Erena Amamiya wants to confess her love to Madoka Kaguya, but is very nervous in doing so. Chapter 1 One day Madoka and Erena were hanging out. They were hanging out somewhere. Then Erena had a crush on her. Erena: Madoka, there is something I wanna say to you. Madoka:Yeah? Erena: I have to tell you something. I have a crush on you. Madoka: YOU L-LOVE ME? Nani? Erena: Yeah. I am in love with you. What will Madoka say about that? And will there be love between Cure Soleil and Cure Selene? Find out in Chapter 2. Chapter 2 Madoka was shocked. She hadn’t known Erena for very long and Erena just confessed to loving her?! Madoka: I.. I’m sorry. Erena: . . . Madoka: It’s just... I haven't known you for very long and... I’m not sure if I can accept your feelings. Erena: . . . Madoka: Erena? Erena: . . . Madoka: Daijōbudesuka? Erena: . . . Madoka: Erena?!?! Is Erena okay? How will she take the rejection? Will she be okay with being just friends with Madoka? Find out in Chapter 3. Chapter 3 Erena: Ok...I didn't realize this, but I didn't know you that long either. I had to confess my love to you because I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Madoka:You mean it? You were just trying to protect me? Erena: Yes... Madoka: That's alright, because I love you too...I mean as a friend. Erena: You do? Madoka: Yeah. Erena: :) Okay. Erena was just trying to protect her. And since Madoka told her that she loves her...as a friend..., things are okay now. Will Lala be in the story too? Find out in chapter 4. Chapter 4 The next day, of course, was school. Erena and Madoka went to their respective classes, made new friends, and even got to know someone who transferred to the school recently, Satoshi Ketchum. Erena: Madoka! Madoka: *notices Erena* Erena! Erena: Where have you been? Madoka: Erena, you must meet Satoshi-kun! He's super nice and sugoi! Erena: Who's Satoshi? Madoka: He's just over there! Satoshi-kun! Satoshi: *hears Madoka saying his name and looks over* Madoka! *walks over to Madoka and Erena* Madoka: Satoshi-kun, meet Amamiya Erena. Erena: Hi! Satoshi: Hello. I'm Satoshi Ketchum! Lala, Megumi, and Hikari: *appear out of nowhere* Hey girls! *sees Satoshi* Huh? Satoshi: Uh... hi? Madoka: He's new. Now Lala, Megumi, Hikari, and Satoshi are all in the mix! What will happen next? Will the girls welcome and be nice to Satoshi? Find out in Chapter 5. Chapter 5 After getting to know Satoshi, Erena had to tell them something. Erena: Satoshi, Lala, everyone, I have an announcement. Erena: I have a crush on Madoka. Satoshi: You Do? Lala: Huh? Megumi: Wow. Hikari: Cool. Megumi: It was kinda the same thing when I first said I had a crush on Hikari. Erena: It was? Megumi: Yes. They all started talking about random stuff. The next day... Madoka's friend Saitou Haruma came over. Saitou: Hi Madoka. Madoka: Kon'nichiwa, Haruma-san. Saitou: Who's that? Madoka: This is Erena. She has confessed her love to me. Saitou: Okay. Wait what? What will Saitou Haruma say about Erena in love with Madoka? Find out in chapter 6. Chapter 6 Saitou only had one thing to say. Saitou: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?! Madoka: As friends, Haruma-san! Saitou: . . . Saitou: Okay. Erena was a little surprised at how quickly things had escalated and then deescalated. The fact that they loved each other as friends seemed to be 10 times different than a romantic kind of love. Madoka: Erena? Daijōbudesuka? Erena: Y-yeah? I'm fine! Madoka: Yokatta! Saitou: Madoka, can I talk to you for a second? Madoka: Nani? The two went a little ways away from the others before Saitou spoke. Saitou: Are you absolutely sure it's just as a friend? Madoka: . . . What will Madoka say? Is she sure about Erena's statement? Does Erena actually love Madoka as just a friend? Find out in Chapter 7. Chapter 7 Madoka: Um...I just cannot justify this anymore. I love her more than friends. I am in love with Erena. I am sorry. Saitou: OMG... Erena: Yes... Madoka: Well, if you are still shocked, that is fine. Saitou: No it's fine. I'm okay now. Epilogue That night when it was just the two of them (Erena and Madoka)... Erena: Madoka? Madoka: Yeah? Erena: *kisses Madoka.* The End It doesn't matter what kind of relationship you are in... It matters how it happens...right?Category:Fanfictions Category:EreMadoka Category:Twinkleshipping